


all meow no bite

by thatchicken_cf (Rainbow_star_tea)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates, University, like once, taeyongs soft, teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_star_tea/pseuds/thatchicken_cf
Summary: Doyoung had had the nagging suspicion for a while, Taeyong had always been shying away from the sun, preferred his meat raw and always looked at him like he wanted to eat him. Yup, everything needed to be a classic vampire.So when Doyoung told Taeyong he knew what he was and asked to see he couldn’t help but be stumped, after all he hadn’t expected a tail.





	all meow no bite

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello hope yalls are having a great day!!1 ive been having this idea nagging me for a while so instead of writing my main story rn i decide to procrastinate and write this instead (i did it in like 1 night pls forgive my mistakes)

Doyoung had had the nagging suspicion for a while; Taeyong had always been shying away from the sun, preferred his meat raw and always looked at him like he wanted to eat him. Yup, everything needed to be a classic vampire. Maybe except for the garlic thing, Taeyong loved garlic. Especially in his sauces. Doyoung wasn’t a strict believer in the supernatural, sure those ghost stories were good but he never really believed in them. That was until recently. After Doyoung’s previous roommate ditched him because he said he just couldn’t deal with Doyoung trying to make his room clean, “I’m an art student for fucks sakes! If you clean it up it will go back to being covered in paint by the end of the week!” Ten had screamed, purposefully throwing a used paintbrush at Doyoung. Oh well, they were still friends. Sort of. Sometimes Doyoung hated his guts, in the nicest way possible. But that wasn’t what had sparked his interest in the mythological, no. It was the new room mate that moved in. Lee Taeyong. Perfect damn teeth though he never smiled more than a shy grin. The smoothest hair even though it was dyed (at least Doyoung hoped it was dyed) white, not a single split end or frizzled mess in sight. Even with Taeyong’s flawless appearance, that didn’t concern anything other than Doyoung’s heart rate, seriously his beauty wasn’t even his main feature; the man was kind, courteous and cleaned. His. Own. Stuff. What more could Doyoung wish for? But instead it was the strange occurrences within the apartment that caused him to question; is Taeyong really human?

It had come to the point where Doyoung had started to list it down and record in references as it happened. Because keeping a list on your roommate’s dealings was not creepy at all. He liked to think of instead as practice for when his journalism degree became useful (though ten always said he would just piss off whoever he was interviewing). The first thing he noted was that Taeyong liked his meat raw. He would eat it cooked if Doyoung offered but seemed to especially savor the flavor of the raw meat. It had to be the blood Doyoung had thought as his roommate sat with his legs crossed on the small stool, somehow completely managing to fit himself onto the seat, leaning into his plate to pick up the pieces of raw meat with his chopsticks and pop it into his mouth. Now, he could have let that go on the argument of personal taste, but then Doyoung learned Taeyong only had night classes, he thought something must be up. No normal, sane university student fueled by caffeine or paint fumes in Tens case would willingly opt into a night class. But apparently that was the only time Taeyong went out. Ever. If you were outside and the sun was out, then Taeyong was not. 

“He’s so damn pale,” Doyoung once caught himself muttering into the air, watching as Taeyong glided across the kitchen floor, face devoid of color due to his lack of time spent outdoors. As soon as Doyoung had said it though, Taeyong had whipped his head around to him, eyebrow perking up in question. Damn, maybe he had the supersonic hearing too. 

 

Finally, Doyoung came to his last point; the staring. From the day Taeyong had moved in, Doyoung would periodically catch the other staring at him, obsidian eyes piercing two tiny little holes into the back of Doyoung’s shirt, burning away the fabric, willing it to go away. Maybe Doyoung just felt exposed. Maybe Taeyong was just planning for when Doyoung would let down his guard, like when he had just finished the dishes or something and was minding his own business then Taeyong would pounce, letting out fangs Doyoung knew he had and sink them into Doyoung’s neck, draining him of blood before leaving never to be found again. Great. So, one day, Doyoung decided to confront him about it.

It was a frosty day; the window panes were covered in a thin layer of condensation that could have little swirls or words drawn into it. Taeyong had emerged from his bedroom at about 6:15 pm, - Doyoung checked – and curled himself onto the stool, even with a perfectly comfortable couch behind him. Doyoung had to admit he looked cute though, all curled up like a small little kitten. Doyoung turned back to his laptop. He had a paper to finish even though half of what he had written he had just made up and hadn’t annotated – a writing majors worst nightmare. He was half way through trying to find a link that proved he point when he felt that burning again. That small nagging burning that felt like his skin was being seared under his thin t-shirt. Doyoung looked back jerkily to find Taeyong’s eyes on him, the other peering over his shoulder to stare at Doyoung. He didn’t look away. 

Doyoung shut his laptop, twisting himself on the couch to stare right back at Taeyong, his eyes partly hidden by the white fringe, but none the less never leaving Doyoung. 

“I know what you are,” Doyoung whispered quietly, conviction lacing his words. Taeyong twitched to the side slightly.

“Excuse me?” Taeyong whispered softly, so softly it was almost just like a passing gust of wind. 

“You’re not human,” Doyoung’s tone left room for disagreement, but instead Taeyong just nodded his head slightly in agreement. His fingers, long thin, were curling into his jacket. “I know what you are. May I see?”

Taeyong kept staring at him for a moment, eyes keeping their constant gaze. He took a deep breath now, again nodding slightly. He would show Doyoung. Doyoung couldn't help but feel a ounce of anticipation, he leaned forward slightly, not wanting to miss any second of what might happen. Taeyong’s eyes fluttered shut, brows knotted in concentration, nose digging into the crook of his arm. Within a few seconds he started to shrink just slightly, until Doyoung could no longer see him in what was now a vacant pile of clothing.

“What the -,” Doyoung breathed, scrambling to the edge of the couch to try and look for the other boy. When he finally saw him, he couldn’t help but let his mouth drop open. Admittedly, he hadn’t been expecting a tail. From the mass of clothing a tiny black and white kitten emerged from the pile, hopping down from the stool towards Doyoung, making itself comfortable in Doyoung's lap. Taeyong curled himself up on Doyoung's thigh, letting the other stroke the soft fur on his back, letting out a soft purr in appreciation. At some point Doyoung thought the kitten must’ve fallen asleep, because the purring became more consistent, a soft rumbling that highly resembled the sound Taeyong made when he was happy with the food he had cooked. Doyoung simply turned back to his laptop, finishing off his work, allowing the tiny ball of warmth to sleep uninterrupted. Though despite Doyoung’s constant complaining, there was only so much work to be done; within thirty minutes of finishing his work Doyoung had given up on trying to think of a non-heartless way to move a kitty off his lap. Instead he gave and joined the kitten, falling asleep on the couch.

When Doyoung woke up there was a blanket over his legs and his slippers had been removed. His head was resting on Taeyong’s legs and the other boy was quietly humming as he carded his fingers thorough Doyoung’s hair.

“Do you still think I’m a vampire?” Taeyong asked quietly, the glee filling his voice. 

Doyoung shook his head, but other than that he didn’t move. “How did you know I thought that?”

“You left your list on the kitchen counter. Interesting points by the way,” Taeyong pointed out, now pulling back Doyoungs fringe to play with it. 

“Well I mean,” Doyoung huffed, knowing how stupid his list was now. “You really did never go outside, your appearance is always the same, seriously you never look tired, you prefer raw meat and you were always staring at me like you were cooking meat or preparing to eat me.” Doyoung could feel Taeyong shaking slightly with laughter beneath him. 

“Well, I mostly have night classes so I don’t need to go outside much, and that’s because I'm more nocturnal believe it or not.” Doyoung snorted. “I always look the same because when you get up I've already been awake for an hour at least and I get lots of sleep. You should try the extra sleep by the way. I also prefer raw meat because I don’t particularly want to eat fish out of a can, by the way you're handling the fact that I turned into a at in front of you very well,” 

Doyoung nodded, he didn’t really need to think about the cat thing much. He was more annoyed that he was wrong. “Well I’m friends with Ten,” Doyoung heard Taeyong's exclamation of understanding. “So I've probably seen a lot stranger things to be honest,”

“I think I have to agree with you, Ten’s… something else,” 

Doyoung snickered at the comment. “But what about the staring?” Doyoung finally inquired, willing to get to the end of the list.

Taeyong smiled widely then, row of pearly teeth showing. He leaned closer to Doyoung before pressing a soft kiss square on Doyoung's mouth, licking into the others lips slightly before pulling away. “…Oh,” Doyoung finally let out causing Taeyong to start on a fit of giggles as the other seemed to question their sanity. Although, in Taeyong's opinion, the thinking your room mates a vampire was probably something you should have questioned your sanity over than a simple kiss. “Is that why you were always staring at me?” Doyoung asked thickly.

Taeyong nodded in affirmation. 

“Can you… Can you do it again?” the other finally asked timidly, wide eyes peering up at the other.

“Gladly,” Taeyong offered quietly, leaning down to press his lips back against the others.

**Author's Note:**

> i personally dont think i wrote it very well sorry to telll u now so i might try and expand on the idea more, make it better and not rushed??? anyways thanks for reading, its always lovely to talk to yalls to feel free to leave a kudos or talk to me in the comments enjoy your day!!!! <3<3
> 
>  
> 
> 12/12 Edit: sorry lolp just here to change the spelling errors there are too many TTTT


End file.
